torontokyofandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BeccaSchmecca/WHiZZED concert tours
The following description revolves around concert tours by Canadian rock band WHiZZED. Despite their last place finish at Torontokyo 2003, WHiZZED starting becoming recognized not only in Canada, but elsewhere. Locations Throughout their career, they usually visited these countries: * Australia * Canada * China * France * Germany * Ireland * Italy * Japan * New Zealand * South Korea * Spain * Taiwan * United Kingdom * United States Debut Tour (2004) WHiZZED Live was the debut headlining concert tour by Canadian pop-punk band WHiZZED, in support of their self-titled debut album. It visited indoor and outdoor concert halls in the United States, Canada, New Zealand, Australia, France, and Japan throughout 2004. There were supposed to be stops in the United Kingdom, Spain, Italy, Germany, Ireland, Taiwan, China and South Korea, however, it did not come to fruition. Their manager Beverly Aslanian (February 28, 1954 – March 2, 2009), who was also the aunt of front singer Robert Etikarian, traveled with them throughout the tour. 'Background and development' Tickets went on sale in fall 2003. VIP package prices varied. Each show started between 5:30 and 6:45 in the evening. 'Controversies' I don't remember the controversy from this tour. 'Tour dates' Christmas concerts (2005) Official Christmas Tour was a promotional concert tour by WHiZZED, in support of their Christmas EP WHiZZED Official Holiday Collection. The holiday theme of the synopsis included giant present-oriented stage equipment (in which the band performed in), winter clothes, and even a neon-colored theme for the song "Enroulé en néon" (lit. Wrapped in neon), which included neon-colored gift boxes with each individual band member's full name written on it. They also performed the singles released from their debut album. Robert Etikarian's aunt Beverly once again served as the travelling assistant. 'Background and development' The gang from WHiZZED released their Christmas EP in mid-November 2005. It contained five original songs, all of which were written by Robert's sister (Cassandra Etikarian; born May 6, 1989), containing a mix of French and English lyrics in order to "make the selections understandable for worldwide fans". The members of WHiZZED then decided to plan a promotional tour in support of the EP. Ticket sales lasted throughout the rest of November. 'Controversies' I don't remember the controversy from this tour. 'Tour dates' Insécurité Tour (2006-07) Insécurité Tour was the second major concert tour (and third overall) by Canadian pop-punk band WHiZZED, in support of their second studio album Insécurité (Insecurity). The tour began on September 15, 2006 in Beijing and concluded on March 4 in 'Background and development' The tour was originally going to be 40 cities in Europe and Asia as stated by front singer Robert Etikarian during a Rolling Stone interview, then 58 cities, but the final date transition was an 83 date tour. For the final date on the tour WHiZZED performed at the Western Springs Stadium in Auckland, New Zealand. The show sold nearly 50,000 tickets, becoming one of the biggest concerts of the tour's history. A reviewer from Western Leader claimed this as "one hell of a challenge!" 'Controversies' I don't remember the controversy from this tour. 'Tour dates' Brique par brique Tour (2008) Brique par brique Tour was the final concert tour by WHiZZED, support of their third studio album Brique par brique (Brick by brick). The tour began on October 4, 2008 in Philadelphia and concluded on December 21 in Sydney, comprising 46 concerts This was their farewell tour. 'Background and development' In August 2008, it was announced that the Brique par brique Tour would be the last. It was advertised as a farewell tour. Tickets went on sale shortly after the announcment. Each show started between 5:45 and 6:30 in the evening. 'Controversies' Midway through the tour, it was plagued with controversy as one member had upsetting photos leaked online 'Tour dates' Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts focusing on other activities by Torontokyo alumni Category:Browse